


Wilford Warfstache's Unorthodox Lesson In Bragging

by milkyuu



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Atomic Wedgie, Blackmail, Humiliation, M/M, Pantsing, Spanking, hanging wedgie, slight dub-con, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyuu/pseuds/milkyuu
Summary: Bim Trimmer has spent the past week gloating and bragging over how well his views have been on his show.Wilford, however, is not pleased in the slightest at the idea of Bim making himself seem better than him.Let's just say ol' Warfstache knows how to deal with braggers. Ways that involve a couple cameras, Bim's absent pants, and a wide audience![A collab between @RonTheMess and I!]





	Wilford Warfstache's Unorthodox Lesson In Bragging

**Author's Note:**

> just a warning, this fic contains slight dub-con, humiliation kink, pantsing, wedgie kink, spanking kink, and atomic wedgies. if that isn't your cup of tea, feel free to leave now. ♡
> 
> a collab done between @RonTheMess (on twitter and tumblr) and i!! this is one of the first ones we completed together, and now it sees the light of day uwu we hope you enjoy!!
> 
> also, sorry on my part if a few sentences or words went unedited. this took a day and a half to work thru :0

Wilford felt an annoyance as he watched Bim briskly make his way to his dressing room. Bim's own crew congratulating each other for the great filming that day. The happy smiles shared between the crew only made the feeling grow in him, swallowing him whole as he pouted like a child. 

Oh, he heard about what Bim's been saying behind his back. 

Claiming he was the better show host because of his small boost in ratings that week. Bragging to anyone and everyone around him, how he was the next big thing to happen to television.

How Bim said there was 'no competition' between them. Declaring himself the 'better host'. 

Wilford's annoyance grew as he watched the younger ego walk away without a care in the world. His pride practically beaming off his body. 

"Who does he think he even is?" The Jim asked aloud. Pouting along side his boss. Arms crossed tightly as the Jim's twin joined them. 

"Boss, he's heading down to his dressing room at the end of the hall. I don't wanna say anything else other than this -- if you wanna teach that jerk a lesson, now would be a great time." 

"...you know what, Jim?" Wilford smirks, wrapping his arms around the two. A devilish idea blooming in his mind at the mere words his cameramen had told him, "grab your cameras. I have just the revenge plan to make that show off more humble than ever before."

Bim hummed along to his own theme song. Completely and utterly blissful to the other's footsteps. His hands fiddling with his tie, wondering if he should keep this suit on for the newest episode of his show tonight or simply change. It /did/ give his ass a great shape--

The thought was cut off quickly as he felt warm hands at his hips. Struggling out of their grip as best he could. Feeling cold air hit his thighs and calves. 

Completely exposed. Underwear on display. He turned his head quickly, only to see Wilford and his crew. Wide smiles gracing their faces with glee. 

/Fuck./ 

"Wilford! What the hell?!" Bim shouts as he struggles to pull his suit pants up, bending over to hide himself from the sudden camera, shoved in his face, "have you finally lost what's left of your mind?!"

"No, but you must have if you think you're a better host than me--" Wilford grips the exposed waistband of bim's underwear, not even noticing they're tighty whities until he yanks them up with all his might. Wasting no time in teaching Bim a lesson. 

"Whoa, well what do we have here? Bimmy-boy wears tighty whities?" Wilford blurts out as Bim's briefs are stretched up his back. "Don't boys usually switch to boxers at some point?" 

He can't help but chuckle as Bim tries to reach behind him and get Wilford's hands off his undies.

"W-Wilford, this is highly unnecessary! We're not in middle school anymore!" Bim shouts as his face blushes a deep shade of red. 

The Jims can't help but snicker, excited to be there for the action! Even if they wear briefs too, they're still going to enjoy watching Bim be made fun of by their own boss. 

"Then why are you wearing undies that middle school nerds usually wear?" Wilford laughs as he tugs them up, effortlessly lifting Bim off the ground. 

His pants soon began slipping off his shoes, leaving him with little to cover himself with to the camera. The Jims laughing louder as they see Bim try to swat Wilford's hands away from his waistband

"Thats none of your concern, Wilford! Knock it off! We're all grown adults here!"

"Whatever you say, nerd," Wilford shurgs, keeping Bim off the floor as he turns to the camera. Presenting Bim like some prize. The lights on the younger's face blinding him for a second.

"But, I got more questions to ask you, Bim, on a special /live/ episode of Warfstache Tonight!"

"What?!" is all Bim can get out as the red light on the camera blinks on. Still pathetically squirming in his white briefs, his briefs strong, tugging up in between his cheeks to show off his pale yet perky ass

One Jim began filming the front side as the main interview! The other Jim ran to the back to catch all the wedgie goodness!

"Surprise interview, Bim! Since you're /clearly/ the better show host, you need to be able to act professionally under any circumstances, isn't that right?" Wilford asks, bouncing Bim during his last couple of words.

"O-Of course! I... can do this!" He stutters out, his briefs stretched so far up his ass, but still pretty sturdy. He can't help but blush even more as he can sense the second Jim still keeping his camera on Bim's ass cheeks, getting his entire wedgie on frame for everyone to see!

Bim knows he has to keep his charming persona up, even as he has his own underwear tugged up his ass. Steadying his breath and trying to keep himself calm as Wilford holds him up, giving one Jim all the view he needs for the audience. 

"So, why do you choose to wear these little tighty whities?" Wilford snickers as the Jims laugh, as if they didn't wear them too. "Aren't these a little too old fashioned and childish for such a /great and amazing/ host as yourself, Trimmer?"

"I -- I..." Bim swallows, feeling his cheeks turn red with his embarrassment. Knowing his own audience must be watching, "they're -- it's laundry day and it's all I had! That's it!"

"Hmm, something about that doesn't sound right!" Wilford answers, clearly not buying it. "That's such a cliche and you know it" the older ego smirks as he starts to bounce Bim again. 

"Please don't lie to your audience! That's not very professional of you, hahah!" Wilford can't help but laugh, this was too damn easy!

"Oh, uh, well you see, I... you know, sometimes, uh... people give gifts all the time and, uh..." Bim growing even more red as the bouncing not only making his briefs go up even further into his crack, but it also makes it difficult to speak! How the hell is Wilford not getting tired yet?

"Oh come on, Bim! We havent got all day, ya know!" Wilford smirks as he stops bouncing Bim for a moment. 

"Just tell the beautiful people at home the truth! That you're a tighty whities boy! Go ahead, say it loud and proud!" Wilford says, lifting Bim up even further off the ground!

"I'm not!" Bim tries to argue, only getting a much harsher tug, driving the tighty whities up his ass more. Since when was Wilford so strong to keep him in place this long?! How hasn't he grown tired of this yet?!

"C'mon Bim!"

the Jim behind him zooms in on the strong briefs, "wow, he wears the stretchy kind too -- maybe he planned for this, Wilford!" he laughs. Bim not knowing it was humanly possible to blush any deeper.

"I -- okay! Just please lighten up on me! I admit it, I wear tighty whities! I wear tight little briefs, okay?!"

"What does that make you, hmm?" Wilford asks, clearly enjoying the little bullying session he's having with Bim. Wanting to drive the revenge lesson home hard for the younger ego. 

"I...I'm...I'm a tighty whities boy..."

"Good! Now," he tugs them up more. By the legholes this time, going deeper in Bim's crack, "hanging or atomic?"

"W-What?! Wil, you can't be--"

"I'm just asking /metaphorically/, Bim! I swear!" Wilford lies through his teeth. The Jims getting more excited as they realize what's up next.

"He wouldn't... right?" Bim thinks to himself, his breathing starting to pick up. "Theres no way he'd actually do /that/ live, right?"

"Hey Boss," the first Jim calls out "i have an idea!" 

Wilford interest peaks, "hmm, and what might that be?"

"What if we have a live poll, right here! Get all the viewers to play along since they're all loving this! Jim already has it set up!" he says as the second Jim holds up his phone. 

"Ready when you are, boss!"

Wilford's grin grows wicked, "Oooh what a lovely idea! Well you heard it here first, folks! Go to WarfstacheTonight.com and vote for which wedgie Bim deserves for lying to all of you beautiful people out there... erm, uh, /metaphorically/ deserves, of course!" 

He laughs as Bim audibly gasps -- this can't be happening! 

Bim squirms harder, hoping his undies rip so he can run away, hoping he breaks Wilford's grip so he can hide, just anything to avoid the humiliation! He knows he'll never live it down if he gets an atomic or hanging wedgie from Wilford! 

Wilford chuckles as he bounces Bim up for the audience, "Jim? Get a better view on Trimmer's butt -- we want to show everything to our lovely audience!"

"You got it boss!" 

Jim swats Bim's rushed hands away to show off his ass, his cheeks completely exposed, briefs just barely peeking over them as Bim whimpers. Humiliated and nervous beyond belief.

"Now, let's pass the time with some more questions, eh?" Wilford asks, "you seemed so calm before this interview started. Have you been wedgied before?"

"What?! No! Nobody but an insane person like you has done this to me--!" he kicks, not entirely telling the truth as he keeps his eyes down. 

"Tsk tsk, so hostile for a professional" the older ego grins. 

"Come on now, Trimmer. Everything about you just screams wedgie boy! Now, I don't want to impose on stereotypes, but the glasses, the slender frame, and of course the tighty whities? Yeah, that sounds like the perfect wedgie victim to me! Ain't that right, Jims?" Wilford chuckles

"S-Sure thing, Boss!" and "Definitely...," were their responses, remembering just how tight and white their current briefs were. Luckily for them, however, the focus was on Bim.

"No -- No one has ever wedgied me before you, Wilford! I... I never got them in school! I s-swear!" He says, obvious to Wilford that he was lying! 

He couldn't help but remember the poll. 'God, which one was gonna win?' Bim thought 'Holy shit, what if there was a tie?'

Wilford was not buying his lies, not one bit. 

"Are you really sure about that, Trimmer?" Wilford laughs, "how about here in the office? Why, I bet even an ego like Bing has gotten these," he bounces him again, "stretched out or over your head, right?" 

Bim covers his face and shakes his head no. All the memories of high school flooding in his mind, being caught with a surprise wedgie almost everyday. Even remembering when he got a dual pantsing and wedgie his first day as an ego here at Markiplier TV. 

It was Google who had held him up by his briefs first -- a welcoming gift he said it was. No way Wilford can know about that! 

"I -- This is my first one," Bim says behind his hands, "you're /insane/ to think I would let anyone just...humiliate me like this! I -- I'm not some bullied high school nerd!" 

"Boss! This has to be the last question, the results are comin in soon!" Jim reminds them, his grin wide. Bim only imagining what the results are. Why won't his briefs break already?!

"Why, Bimmy-boy? Why must you insist on lying? You do know that this office has surveillance cameras, right? And if my mermory serves correct, you seemed to have had quite the first day here, havent you?" His grin only widened as Bim grew horrified.

"But Google said..." Bim muttered to himself, realizing that a studio and office this big HAS to have security cameras! How could he have been so naive?

Wilford waits for his answer, slightly tapping his foot, "Well, Bim? Are you going to finally tell us the truth? Or do you insist on continuing this little charade you're oh so desperately trying to make us believe? Hmm?"

Bim doesn't know what to do now. Maybe if he tells the truth, they'll go easy on him?

He whimpers, actually full on whimpers as he peeks from behind his own hands. The Jim in front of him smiling, entertained by the fun little bullying revenge going on. His camera pointed his way as the other Jim zooms back in on his ass, jiggling with each tug Wilford gave. 

"I...M-My first day here, G-Google pulled me aside and said he had a...a welcoming gift for me..." Bim goes on. Wilford making him put his hands down so everyone can see his redden face.

"And...he said it was a surprise so I need to t-turn around...and w-when I did he pulled my pants down and...and used his strength to pull my b-briefs up until they r-ripped. H-He said nobody would k-know and he'd do it again if I gave an-anyone a hard time..."

Bim clears his throat as he looks up at the camera, "please don't t-think of me as some bullied nerd here, I...I deserve respect too!"

"Oh I agree Bim. You do deserve reapect! But when you decide to act like an asshole and pretend you're better than everyone else here, that just gets on my nerves! And everyone else too!" The Jims nodding in agreement. 

"Too bad though, if you had just told the truth about you being a wedgie boy from the start, maybe I would've went easier on you" Wilford winks at Bim, his arm never growing tired.

"I-I'm sorry! I was just happy that my show did good!" Bim pleads. 

"No! You were happy that your show did better than mine, and that's what lead to our current event," Wilford says triumphantly. 

"The results are in, Boss!" Jim says as he hands Wilford his phone. Eyeing the results for the younger show host. 

Bim's heart sinks as he sees Wilford laugh. A loud hearty laugh, bouncing Bim in his grip again. Just so Jim can get a bit more footage of Bim's poor abused ass and wedgie. 

"Well well well! 8,000 lovely people voted, and it still came out as a tie!"

"What?!"

"You heard that, wedgie boy. A tie! That means we can hang you up for the rest of this little interview and end it with a nice and hard atomic wedgie, isn't that exciting?"

"No! I -- Let me go! I won't ever gloat again! I'm sorry, please don't! You'll -- You'll ruin my image!"

The Jims chuckle as the fans and auidence watching comment on their stream, cheering on for Wilford to give Bim the punishment, others asking for more of a view on Bim's completely red and teary face. 

"Well Since I'm the better host here and /actually/ know what my audience wants, I'm gonna give it to them!" He says as Jim gets a nice close up of Bim's face.

Wilford carries Bim over to a neaby hook beside a vacant dressing room and with one swift motion, Bim is dangling by his briefs. Still not ripping, and probably won't for awhile! 

"Look at all those views, boys! Now THIS is how you run a show!" Wilford gloats as the number of views just keeps increasing. Bim starts to lose feeling in his legs, hoping that his damn briefs would just rip already. 

The Jims go to work, capturing every single little angle they can! They can't really see his entire ass anymore, which is a shame, but they're getting plenty of good material!

"So let's continue that interview shall we?" Wilford smirks as Bim groans.

"So, Bim. Just how much are you enjoying this?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Enjoy this?!" Bim squeaks, dangling off the hook. 

Kicking just ever so slightly to try and knock himself off. Watching as the Jim zoom in on his crotch and legs, going to the side to show how far up the briefs are holding him. How he's swaying like nothing.

"I don't enjoy this!" Bim chokes out, "you think I would want this pain?! You think I'm so nerd or pervert who likes this?!"

He swallows. Wilford smirking, eyes dark. Knowing he saw his reaction after Google left him alone after his 'welcoming gift'. His dick hard in his wedgied briefs, taking little time to cum. 

Realizing his mistake on telling the truth as soon as Wilford opens his mouth to speak.

"I mean -- Wilford, no!"

"And after all this you still insist on lying? Even after the video evidence? Would you like me to play the feedback for everyone--"

"No!" Bim shouts, "please don't..."

"Then tell the truth. You're starting to piss me off with all this lying," Wilford says, grinning. Has he finally broken this stubborn nerd?

"I... I might have... uh," Bim stumbles over his words as he fights back the urge to cry.

That's when Wilford walked right in front of him, grabbing him by the chin, "all you're doing by lying is convincing me that you need even more punishment! Do I have to take you down and spank you right here in front of everyone?" he asks, looking straight into Bim's eyes . 

"Do you really want that?"

Bim knows he's done for now. 

Knowing this is the end of him being taken seriously by anyone anymore. Biting his lip -- spanking always was a surefire way to get him turned on. He never told anyone before, but now being threatened with it as he hangs by his briefs, nearly 12,000 people watching as his boss punishes him...

He tears up more as his body betrays him. Growing half hard from the idea of being spanked. Breathing heavily as Wilford keeps his grip on his chin.

"So, Bim? What will it--"

"Boss! Look down at his tighty whities!" Jim excitedly shouts, the two stopping to zoom in on the two. Surprised they doubled in views since they hung Bim up.

Bim, mortified, goes to cover his crotch. His damn body has betrayed him, and now everyone knows the truth.

Wilford smirks. There's no use in Bim denying it now. He loves this shit! And what kind of monster would Wilford be if he didn't help out Bim's little problem there?

"Well," he says, "since you still haven't answered, I guess that means spanking time for the wedgie boy!" Wilford shouts as he goes to grab Bim. Bim tries to fight back, but being much weaker than Warfstache, there wasn't much use.

Wilford carries Bim by his stretched out briefs and walks to a chair usually reserved for others waiting for a dressing room. Bim still pleading for Wilford to not to do this, but his pleas fall on deaf ears as Wilford sits down while placing Bim over his lap.

"Now, before we go on with the spanking, how about we deliver on the rest of the poll, shall we?" he winks at the camera as Bim gulps -- loud enough for the cameras to hear!

Bim freezes as the Jims close in on him. Cameras catching him in all his glory. His body slack as he realizes he can't fight it back. He can't get Wilford to stop -- and all he can do is take it and hope for the best. 

Bim whimpers and tears up as Wilford pulls. The stretched out briefs easily pulling up over Bim's back. Bunching up his suit jacket, Wilford feeling Bim's dick grow harder against his lap as he works to tug the briefs over Bim's forehead.

"You really must be a true wedgie boy if you're not crying out in pain at this point," Wilford laughs as he tugs. Each tug making Bim arch his back into Wilford's grip. The band of his undies finally over his forehead, messing his neatly styled black hair and nearly knocking his glasses off.

"Hmm, how many should he get, boys? You deserve a say in this as assistants on /my/ show!"

The Jims themselves are getting hard at this point. Seeing all this happen to Bim was really playing onto their own fantasies about this type of stuff.

"How about 10 for every question he lied to!" says the first Jim, his twin excitedly agrees "yeah, that makes 30!" 

Bim is still surprised he can be shocked at this point, but here he is, gasping again at the absurd number.

"That's a wonderful idea, Jims! Good job," he says as he squeezes one of Bim's ass cheeks. 

"Oh, I've been wanting to pull you off your high horse for so long now. And this is the perfect way to do just that," Wilford says as a firm hand comes crashing down on Bim's right cheek. Making the younger ego jolt up, causing the briefs to ride up even more!

Bim huffs through the first five, but quickly comes undone as Wilford layers the smacks. Smiling as he hits his cheeks harsh, stinging pain filling him as he moans out loud. His dignity long gone, only focused on the hits and smacks to his ass, feeling it jiggle with each smack. 

The Jims have no shame, palming themselves through their own pants as Bim moans. Just barely humping against Wilford's lap. It's been so long since he's been spanked, why not enjoy it for now? What else did he have to lose? 

"That's barely 12, Bim," Wilford informs him, "how's the wedgie holding up for ya, nerd?"

"S-Still hurts," Bim mutters out, trying desperately not to moan like he's loving overy single second of this. This is the first proper atomic wedgie he's ever recieved and as much of a pain in the neck it is, he'll definitely want more in the future. 

His thoughts are cut short as he's spanked harshly again. "Hey," Wilford says, "don't zone out on us just yet, Trimmer. We're only half way done!"

Wilford uses his free hand to grab the legholes that are in between Bim's cheeks, starting to yank on them! Causing Bim to start humping Wilford's lap a bit faster, grossed himself out by how much he's enjoying this! 

"He's like a horny puppy!" one of the Jims comments as the other laughs. 

The whole room fills with laughter and the sound of Bim's ass being smacked! Just ten more to go!

Bim knows he's going to cum right here. 

Already leaking pre cum in his tighty whities, shivering as he humps like he really /is/ a horny puppy. Moaning low in his throat as he's spanked and spanked! 

"Count out these last 4, Bim! And that's an order!" 

The Jims zoom in on Bim's soft red ass and his face, getting every detail they can in. One Jim panning over to show just how wildly Bim is humping away. 

"27!" Bim cries out as Wilford smacks him.

"28! 29!"

"Only one more, Bim! Look at the camera while you say this last one!" Wilford demands, the Jim smiling as wide as Wilford. Bim just now noticing Jim's own hard on.

One final smack, the hardest out of the bunch! 

"30!" Bim practically howls out, cumming right there. Right on Wilford's lap. Right there in front of an entire audience, just eating up every last second of this!

Wilford soon lets go of his grip on Bim's briefs and removes them from his forehead. Bim, too tuckered out and sore to move, just lies there. 

The Jim in the front of Bim gets one last zoom in how much of his briefs are wedged into his crack. Even reaching out to snap the stretched waistband.

"Not so tighty anymore, huh?" Jim says as the three laugh. Bim still lays there, trying to catch his breath.

Wilford pats Bims sore ass a couple of times, "So Bim, one final question before we end. Who really is the better show host?" Wilford grins, knowing he's already won. 

But he needs to hear Bim say it!

Bim is so tired, so blissed out and still recovering from the harsh punishment he had. Already wanting to do more. Craving the need to be put in his place. The Jims squirming as they get the last few shots for their stream. 

"Y-You are, Wilford. You're...you're the better host..."

"And there you have it folks," Wilford pats Bim's sore ass as he signs off for the night. Bim breathing heavily as Wilford keeps him on his lap.

"Who knows? Maybe next time Bim's show gets more viewers I might have to do this again..." Wilford ends the stream.

"You know that was out most viewed live episode with 24,000 views, right Bim?" a Jim asks.

Bim just nods, too tired to care right now. Wilford carefully takes Bim off his lap and stands him up. Bim struggles a bit, legs still sore from the loss of blood circulation

"By the way," Wilford starts, "I don't actually care that you wear tighty whities. Hell, my best camera men wear them and they're great boys!" He says as The Jims start to blush hard. 

"So they better be good boys of they just might suffer the same fate, hahaha!" he laughs as he starts to keave the room. The Jims exchange worried looks, laughing nervously as they follow Wilford out the hallway.

Bim carefully and slowly picks out his massive wedgie, upset (or not at all) that these briefs really did live up to their name as being the stretchiest pair around. He replays the scene again in his head, and he grows hard shortly after.

He sighs as he picks up his forgotten pants and walks into his dressing room. 

He may have lost his dignity, but at least he has new jerk off material!

And who knows, he just may have to get Wilford to do that again.


End file.
